1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof structure for an electronic device, especially to a waterproof gate having a speaker mesh film.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable electronic device such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone, a watch, a walkman, a camera or a personal digital assistance has become a must-have item in our lives. As such, the portable electronic device would be subject to various environments such as shopping malls, party scenes, mountains, rivers or seashores when the user takes the portable electronic device with him/her. Accordingly, the portable electronic device is required to be provided with excellent dustproof and waterproof effects.
At present, the means for enabling the portable electronic device to be provided with the dustproof and waterproof effects is to directly design a dustproof and waterproof case on the portable electronic device, or to store the portable electronic device in an external sealed case. For allowing the speaker installed in the case of the portable electronic device to smoothly transmit audio to the exterior and avoiding the problems of poor audio quality, sound distortion and sound breaking, the case of the portable electronic device or the external sealed case is formed with an opening and a waterproof air-permeable film, wherein the opening is arranged with the speaker correspondingly, and the waterproof air-permeable film is adhered on the case and served to seal the opening.
However, the arrangement of directly adhering the waterproof air-permeable film on the case has following disadvantages. Firstly, the waterproof performance of the case of the portable electronic device or the external sealed case is determined by the adhering status of the waterproof air-permeable film and the case. As such, if the adhering status of the waterproof air-permeable film and the case is failed, the waterproof performance of the case of the portable electronic device and the external sealed case would be no loner provided. Secondly, the case of the portable electronic device or the external sealed case is often subject to a friction force or a shaking force, the waterproof air-permeable film is very likely to be released from the case, thereby reducing waterproof performance of the case of the portable electronic device or the external sealed case to fail.
In view of what has been disclosed above, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for improving the above-mentioned disadvantages.